Starry Sky
by Griffinfeather
Summary: Sequel to Goldenpaw Goldenfeather's apprentice Starpaw seems perfect, but she's hiding a secret. With clan tensions rising, Starpaw is hiding the key to saving ThunderClan...
1. Alleigances

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Ravenstar- Long-haired black tabby tom with unusually short claws

Deputy: Nightstorm- Black she-cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Medicine Cat: Feathersong- Light silver cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Pinewhisker**-** Dark grey with darker flecks, green eyes

Warriors:

Tigerfur: Light brown tabby cat with black stripes **Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Silverfur- pretty silver tabby she cat, green eyes

Mousetail: handsome gray tom with one yellow, one green eye and a very small tail

Brightleaf: Ginger she-cat with white paws and face **Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Iceclaw: Light grey tom with blue eyes and a white chest

Duskwind: Handsome dark grey tom with amber eyes

Goldenfeather: pretty golden she cat with a white chest and blue eyes **Apprentice: Starpaw**

Leopardheart: Yellow and black spotted she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

Russetpelt: Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice: Moonpaw**

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw: Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw: Grey tom with silver paws and green eyes

Starpaw: Dark brown she-cat with creamy-furred chest and paws, amber eyes

Moonpaw: Light silver she-cat with a white tail and yellow eyes

Sunpaw: Handsome light ginger tom with green eyes

Cloudpaw: White tom with green eyes

Queens:

Mossclaw: Tortoiseshell cat with a black tail

Rainfoot: pretty brown cat with a black paw and green eyes

Elders:

Ashflower: Once-pretty dark grey she-cat with a black tail

White-eye: Blind white tom, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Blackface: Black tom with half of tail missing

Shadowclan

Leader: Sparkstar- Grey-black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Winterpool- light grey she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat: Thornwhisker- Old dark grey tom with a white face **Apprentice: Firepaw**

Warriors:

Riverpelt- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudfeather- Big white tom with grey eyes

Windclan

Leader: Lavenderstar- Tan almost purple she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Branchwhisker- Light tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Aspentail- Golden Tabby tom with brown stripes

Warriors:

Stormfang- Dark tabby tom with a very long tail

Bluepool- Light blue-gray she-cat with a white chest **Apprentice: Streampaw**

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar- Silver she-cat with black stripes

Deputy: Maplestripe- Reddish brown tom with a black stripe

Medicine Cat: Poppyrose- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Mudflower: Dark brown she cat with a very long tail

Cloverstream: Small black she-cat with a grey chest

Shrewtail: Light brown tom with blue eyes


	2. The Naming of Kits

**Author's Note: Nobody should read this story until they have read **_**Goldenpaw**_**, by applesandpants. That was my previous penname, and the sequel is under this new one. Enjoy!**

Goldenfeather quickly padded to the nursery. She had been out hunting to try and calm the anxiety she felt when she heard the kits were coming. Just now, Pinewhisker had told her that everything had gone successfully, and Rainfoot had four kits to prove it. Goldenfeather had been worried about her old mentor, and the normal birth made her let out a sigh of relief.

The morning sun was filling the green-leaf camp with light. Outside the nursery, Cloudkit and Sunkit were play-fighting. After a few moments of them tussling, Sunkit had his brother pinned to the ground. After a few moments, he let go, and Cloudkit sprang up again.

Goldenfeather padded past them, narrowing her eyes in affection. When she entered the milky-scented nursery, she was greeted by Ravenstar, Feathersong, and Mossclaw. Ravenstar looked as nervous as a kittypet in Shadowclan's territory, but he was purring loudly. Mossclaw seemed to be doing the same thing. Feathersong was busy feeding Rainfoot a bundle of herbs. "Here you go, this is borage to give you lots of milk."

The brown cat was laying in a nest, four tiny kits snuggled into her side. She looked exhausted and proud. Goldenfeather licked Rainfoot's head. "You want to help think of names?" Rainfoot purred tiredly.

Goldenfeather purred, "I'd be honored to name the clan leader and my mentor's kits."

Rainfoot touched her nose to a dark brown tom that resembled his mother. "I can't think of a name for this one, but it should be something grand. He is the biggest of the litter."

Goldenfeather paused for a moment, and mewed, "What do you think of Oakkit?

Ravenstar purred. "It fits perfectly." Mossclaw nodded.

Ravenstar mumbled, "I was thinking of Clovekit for the reddish-brown tom, but if you don't like it, we won't do it, you get the final decision…"

Rainfoot laughed. "They're your kits too, you know. I think that Clovekit is a perfect name."

Feathersong mewed good-humoredly, "If the crickety old medicine cat gets a say, I think that this one should be named Bearkit," as she licked the small black tom.

Goldenfeather felt doubtful. Why should the smallest of the litter be given the name of a creature so enormous and strong? She kept these thoughts to herself, instead studying the light grey she-cat. Suddenly she got an idea. "This one needs to be named Dawnkit."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Everybody realized what she meant. The mention of Rainfoot and Mossclaw's sister, murdered by Ravenstar's father, was enough to make any cat mute. After several seconds, Rainfoot mewed awkwardly, "It's a wonderful name. Dawnpaw shall live on in this kit."

Ravenstar seemed eager to change the subject. "Four kits, I never thought I'd be a father to four kits, and such beautiful ones too. Oakkit, Clovekit, Bearkit, and Dawnkit."

Goldenfeather gazed admiringly at all the kits. Maybe when they were old enough, she would be a mentor to one of these kits! The idea seemed strange to her. It seemed only yesterday that she was getting an apprentice name herself! But it had been three moons since she had gotten her warrior name and three moons since the dog attack. Ravenstar finally left the nursery, and padded over to Goldenfeather. "Can I see you in my den?" He mumbled.

Goldenfeather nodded her agreement, and followed the leader into the den. She couldn't help but shudder at the memories that flooded back to her of when Honeystar had occupied this den. The sand had been taken out and refilled, and the walls soaked in fresh-water moss, but she could still see the leader's mangled form and the blood that had pooled down here.

Ravenstar sensed her anxiety and muttered, "I can still see Honeystar's blood in the den. It was hard to sleep here the first moon."

Goldenfeather shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "That's not why you wanted to see me, was it?" She mewed.

Ravenstar purred, lightening the dark mood that surrounded the shadowy den. "No, of course not. The reason I wanted to see you was that Snowflower's kits have reached their sixth moon."

Goldenfeather felt a rush of excitement, Ravenstar continued, "And I want you to mentor one of them. Actually, it was Rainfoot's idea. She really admires you."

She bowed her head. "I'm not the one worthy of admiration, she taught me everything I know."

"But you wouldn't have been teachable if you hadn't had so much talent to be unearthed." He purred. Goldenfeather felt uncomfortable being praised so highly by the leader. He was one of the greatest cats in the forest, after all! "And I think you should choose who you mentor."

The golden she-cat paused. She thought of brave and competitive Cloudkit, strong yet slightly arrogant Sunkit, cautious and teachable Moonkit, but her thoughts turned to the mysterious Starkit. Something seemed right about Starkit, like she was destined to be Goldenfeather's apprentice. "Starkit." She mewed quietly.

Ravenstar nodded. "Yes, that was a good choice. We'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh, once I've spoken to the other mentors, and Snowflower, of course."

Goldenfeather laughed as the reentered the sunny camp. She decided she would take advantage of the warm sun. The fresh-kill pile was stocked well, and Crystalpaw and Wolfpaw were having a mock battle in the Sandy hallow. Today was a day for lying in the shade of the warrior's den and sleeping.

The den was blissfully empty, except for Brightleaf and Tigerfur, taking a nap on the other side. As sleep took her, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Her clan was thriving on the bountiful prey, her old mentor had successfully kitted, and she was about to become a mentor herself! Life was perfect.

Goldenfeather's peaceful nap was interrupted by a voice calling "_Goldenfeather…" _She couldn't tell if the voice belonged to a she-cat or tom, let alone identify the cat. They were shrouded in mist.


End file.
